Almas Oscuras
by GirlFantwo
Summary: Una extraña conecxión tiene una chica de nombre July... ella tiene una gran conecxión con los animatronicos... por que... entre ellos... estan las almas... de sus seres queridos
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Elizathewonderland realmente este es el primer fic que subo .Realmente espero que les guste y perdonen las faltas de ortografía

Nota: los personajes de five nights at Freddy son de Scott

**Almas oscuras:**

**Episodio 1: Los cinco niños desaparecidos**

**Parte 1/?: Mis hermanos **

Tenía tan solo catorce años de edad….…. realmente ya era lo suficientemente madura…pero aun así me comporte como una infantil… no sé qué estaba pensando dejando a mis hermanos atrás ahora sufro esta condena .La ira, culpa y tristeza me atormenta por siempre… no puedo esperar el fin de todo.

**¿Venganza es lo que busco? O ¿Alguien que los vengue? –**dije hablando para misma-

_Estoy atorada en esta paradoja. Y quiero liberarme _

**-quiero encontrarlo a "el" antes de que desaparezca- **dije con mis lagrimas

"_Pero al final me volvió su __**marioneta **_

_Tanto tiempo pasó. Desde que los perdí por eso monstro _

_El culpable de esa masacre _

_Desde que se fueron eh cantado esa __**estúpida canción **__ para calmar mi __**cordura **_

_**La cordura de su hermana…"**_

Lo recuerdo, muy bien siempre…me voy arrepentir realmente no se ¿Por qué los deje solos?

¿Por qué?

Siempre me lo preguntare, siempre me arrepentiré….

Siempre en mis recuerdos estará ese día…

_-¡July! –decía una niña de uno años con una coleta y cabello castaño con ojos verdes esmeralda._

_- Voy, voy –dice una joven de unos 14 años de edad con el cabello medio rizado de color castaño con un moño arriba de su cabeza_

_-¡Vamos!-decía un niño del mismo color que las otras dos chicas y aparentaba unos 7 años -¡Hoy es el día de nuestro cumpleaños!-decía en tono de reclamo _

_-¡Y NO QUEREMOS LLEGAR TARDE!-decía la chica con una coleta jalando a la joven de nombre July _

_-Esperen…_ _Elián, Sofía__ – dice la joven July – no corran se es su cumpleaños pero…cinco minutos no será el fin del mundo-_

_Eliza: realmente es corto pero… solo quiero saber ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ve bien? ¿Es interesante? Dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Aquí yo de nuevo elizathewonderlad bueno aquí la continuación de la parte uno de almas oscuras .Me alegra que tener dos comentarios. Creo que es un poco largo pero bueno

**Almas Oscuras**

**Episodio 1: Los cinco niños desaparecidos **

**Parte 2: Mis hermanos **

_-Esperen…_** _Elián, Sofía_**_ – dice la joven July – no corran se es su cumpleaños pero…cinco minutos no será el fin del mundo-_

_-no pero….-dice el niño tratando de regañar a esa joven-_

_ -Realmente... ¡No queremos llegar tarde!- dice la niña de coleta regañando a lo joven _

_-¿no sé por qué me regañan si no saben a dónde iremos? – Dice la joven riendo un poco- _

_-Claro que si –dice la chica exaltada –_

_¿Enserio?-confusa - ¿A dónde? _

_-Pues al restaurante que abrió la semana pasada- dice con alegría el niño _

_- aquella joven se sorprendió -¿Cómo saben eso?-fue lo que dijo la joven _

_-pues…-mirando a otro lado- la semana pasada te oímos hablar con tus amigos sobre ese restaurante…-dice riendo un poco_

_-y escuchamos que nos llevarías ahí-dice el chico mirando al suelo y un poco sonriente –_

_La joven golpea a los dos con los dedos índice en su frente –_

_-realmente son metiches – dice la chica un poco enojada- se supone que era sorpresa –_

_-Fue son querer hermana- dice la niña sobándose la frente –_

_ -Si hermana…te escuchamos sin querer-dice sobándose la frente igual que su otra hermana-_

_-la joven sonríe –_

_-Bien. –dice la joven July _

_-¿Nos vamos?-dice con alegría-_

_-Los dos chicos se emocionaron y solo respondieron con un…_

_-¡Si!-_

_Los dos chicos "arrastraron " a la joven jalándola de las manos .Toda la gente los veía .La joven July solo reía nerviosamente por como los veía las personas _

_No pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando llegaron al lugar _

_-¡YA EMOS LLEGADO!-dice con emoción July –_

_-¿¡Enserio!?-dicen al mismo tiempo los dos niños con los ojos brillosos de la emoción-_

_-si –responde la joven July –_

_-Genial este lugar tiene animatronicos-dice la niña Sofía_

_-Sí y eso lo hace grandioso- dice el niño Elián –_

_-¿Verdad que si?-ríe la joven July – Sabia que les gustaría –ríe un poco más – _

_-oye hermana –dice Sofía-_

_-¿dime sofie?-dice July aun sonriendo_

_-¿Esos no son tus amigos?-dice apuntando a una esquena del local-_

_La joven ve adonde apunta el dedo de su hermana y ve a dos chicos El primer joven no pasaba de la edad de 14 años vestía unos jeans color negro y una camisa azul con cabello rubio con ojos azules estaba de brazos cruzados ….se veía muy serio .Mientras que cuando volteo a ver el otro joven era de la misma edad 14 años exactamente solo que el vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa verde además de que su cabellos era castaño oscuro y le cubría la mitad de la frente así que era difícil definir sus ojos además está un poco escondido .Aquella joven reconocería esos dos chicos en cualquier lado eran…._

_¡Mike, J eremy!-grito July y logro los que se propuso .Aquellos chicos la voltearon a ver y no solo ellos si no toda las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar –_

_-¡Por aquí! –Grito más fuerte mientras levantaba la mano- _

_Los dos chicos especialmente el chico rubio de nombre Mike se cubrió con la cara de vergüenza mientras pasaba por toda esa gente que los miraba._

_-July… ¿Realmente era necesario gritar? –dice Mike sonrojadose por la vergüenza _

_-S-si Ju-July –dice tímidamente Jeremy tratando de sonar enojado –_

_-Ya…. Lo siento – dice sobándose la nuca un poco nerviosa-_

_-por cierto ¿qué hacen aquí? – dice July un poco confundida- _

_Yo pues bien acompañar a mi primo –dice Mike mirando a otro lado- mira ahí están el y sus amigos – señalando as tres niños comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana-_

_-son molestos –dice un poco enojado-_

_-July solo se dedica a sonreír- _

_-¿los tres son tus primos?- dice July curiosa –_

_-No solo el que está comiendo como cerdo –dice señalando a un niño todo sucio de pizza-que asco –hace una mueca de disgusto _

_-July solo sonríe-_

_- ¿y tú Jeremy? – mira a Jeremy –_

_Jeremy se pone un poco nervioso_

_-Yo-yo. Estoy aquí con mi hermana menor –dice aclarándose la garganta-es-esta con el primo de Mike y sus amigos _

_-¿enserio?-mira a Mike-_

_-¿bien y se están divirtiendo?-dice July con alegría_

_-Claro…-dice un poco molesto – si divertirse es estar en una esquina solo viendo a las personas ir y venir –dice sarcástico_

_-Jeremy y July se lo quedan mirando _

_July agarra a Mike de una mejilla_

_-te portas como un niño mimado –dice apretando aún más-_

_-¡oye eso duele!- dice un poco adolorido –_

_-Jeremy ríe tímidamente-_

_July lo suelta por siente que alguien la jala de su ropa-_

_¿Qué pasa sofie?- dice dejando a Mike con una mejilla un tanto roja_

_-¿podemos ir a jugar?-dice Sofía agarrando a su hermano Elián-¿con los hermanos de tus amigos?_

_ -Claro. ¿Verdad Mike, Jeremy?- dice sonriendo_

_-sí, si están en la mesa de allá-dice apuntando a una mesa un poco colorida-_

_-SI –ríe- Jeremy – solo….no se metan en problema-dice un poco serio _

_-¡Y no se alejen mucho!-dice July muy seria _

_-¡Claro no nos alejaremos mucho! – dice Elián sonriendo llevándose a su hermana de aquel lugar -_

Nunca pensé que los perdería-

_Realmente fui una irresponsable…. Debí ir con ellos…ahora sufriré esta eterna centena_

_Quisiera vivir en el presente con los errores del ayer _

_Pero el futuro sigue con serpientes…._

**_"Sus dulces ojos, sus pequeñas sonrisas"_**

_Es lo que recuerdo…_

_Esos recuerdos son los que me atormentan _

_Justificar me mata, pero matar no justifica _

_¿Qué les paso a mis hermanos?_

_Estoy aterrada…._

_En mí, la culpa seguirá creciendo _

**_"Perdóneme debí estar con ustedes"_**-dije con el peso de esta culpa

_Tanto tiempo pasó. Desde que los perdí por eso monstro _

_El culpable de esa masacre _

_Desde que se fueron eh cantado esa **estúpida canción ** para calmar mi **cordura **_

**_La cordura de su hermana…"_**

Horas después de desaparecer los niños…

-¿July….? ¿Mike…?- dice Jeremy preocupado por el estado de sus amigos.-

-¿July?..¿Mike?-vuelve a decir más preocupado porque no responden. Sólo están callados mirando al suelo...sus ojos parecen no tener vida…. -

Una mujer familiar de July de unos 75 años le dice a Jeremy:

-Joven déjelos están aún consternados por la noticia de sus familias –dice la mujer anciana-vamos ve a tu casa seguro que mañana estarán un poco mejor –dice tomándolo del hombro

Jeremy ve a la anciana y luego a sus amigos sin decir ninguna palabra solo se va caminado esperando que mañana sea un "nuevo día"….

Eso es lo que nunca ocurrirá…..

Eliza: eso es todo .Gracias por leer. Por cierto estoy haciendo unos dibujos de five nights at Freddys no sé si les gustaría verlos este es mi Facebook . ?id=100007948216138

Bueno adiós.


End file.
